1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a field effect transistor, and a method of manufacturing the electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes carbon nanotubes horizontally grown from a catalyst layer formed a heating element formed in an electrode, a field effect transistor having the electronic device, and a method of manufacturing the electronic device and the field effect transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are potentially useful in a variety of applications since they have good mechanical and chemical characteristics, high electrical conductivity, and can be easily grown to a diameter from a few nanometers or a few tens nanometers to a micrometers unit. Thus, research on the application of carbon nanotubes in various fields has been actively conducted. For example, the application of the carbon nanotubes are expanded in emission devices, optical switches for optical communication, or bio devices.
Carbon nanotubes can be formed by an arc discharge method, a laser ablation method, a chemical vapor deposition method, a screen printing method, and a spin coating method, and these methods are well known in the art.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.